Wild Hops
by backpack bootswiper map
Summary: (R-18!) What does it feel like to peg a fox, or to eat out a rabbit? We're here to tell you all about it… WARNING: SEXY THINGS HAPPEN IN THIS STORY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


June is with me.

She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. Her expression would befit a full-page panel in an ero manga.

June is not pretty, at least not in the conventional sort of way, but she always gets the guys. Sexual attraction is a game that she masters. I don't know how she does it. Her marks at school are better than mine, too. Compared to June, I just can't win.

I met June on Pixiv. Her account name is ゴミ袋さま (gomibukuro-sama), which means "garbage bag." I think it's a great pun on the fact that she can bag all the guys that she wants.

Her naked body glistens in the half-light. Whoever chose the lighting in this hotel room did it right. It's not a bad hotel if I may so say.

"Soon-Bok!"

I jolt to attention. The way she spins an accent on my name every single time utterly infuriates me. She's my best friend, but she never gets my name right. It's the price of being an immigrant, I guess.

"You grab Judy and I get Nick. Sounds good?"

I nod back.

My parents could have renamed me. Mary? Amy? Audrey? Heck, even Judy would have been better. But, no. They wanted to keep in line with tradition. And tradition, by their definition, includes the repression of all heinous, dirty thoughts.

As Pixiv artist ごみ箱 (gomibako), I find freedom of self-expression.

And now, I'm with June in this fancy hotel, better than any cheap motel my family had ever crashed in the times we got evicted.

There it is! The knock!

June saunters to the door, bare breasts bouncing tantalizingly with each step. It swings wide open, revealing none other than officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. They're dressed in casual, and Judy's got on a pair of shades that gives her a mysterious, delectable air. Still, I'd recognize the pair anywhere. It was sure worth the wait.

"Hey there, foxie honey," June coos, already pulling the ex-con artist in through the doorway.

"H-hi, Judy," I stammer. Trying to keep a straight face.

Judy bats those lovely rabbit eyes, glancing shyly at the flor. "So, uh, yeah, we saw your ad, and… Uhm… here we are, girls."

I guess even a first-rate cop can have reserves when it comes to stuff like this. And I'm supposed to be the experienced one, here.

"Well, why don't you come on in…" I reach out my hand. Her paw lands gently in mine. It's soft, furry; squishy at the paw pads. So different from a human handshake. It's pleasing to the touch.

"You know," Judy teases with a wink, voice toning up just a bit in terms of confidence. "You're rather pretty for a human."

"T-thanks…" Heat rushes to my face. I wish I could play it smooth as June, who's already making out with Nick on the carpet.

Ah well.

* * *

I'm so shy, I don't even know what to do with myself. Thankfully, the whole embarrassment thing helps in turning me on. It's my kink, you could so say.

Judy's taking her time, slipping out of pink checkered shirt and gray sweatpants. I'm still surprised that they, out of all viewers, had responded to us. Well, even celebrities get their kicks somewhere, I guess. Maybe they just wanted to see what it was like with a human (or two).

Judy twists her gray-furred shoulders, trying to unclasp the bra. It's plain lavender, and the lining's probably cotton. Suits her well. We don't speak to one another the process. We're not friends. I mean, who am I kidding?

As for me, I've been naked all this time, just like June. I've got big tits. Bigger than June's, even, but she gets all the guys nonetheless. Go figure. Out of boredom, I pick up one handful of breast tissue, giving it a squeeze. Apparently, girls get turned on by having their boobs touched. I don't.

On the adjacent bed, Nick howls.

His ass, splayed wide, is entirely June's to enjoy. Nick Wilde's on his knees, in lordosis, begging, guttural fox-noises emerging from his throat. I suppose that's the mating instinct kicking in there. There's more animal in him than me or June. But then again, maybe I'm just being anthropocentric.

June can make sex look fun. Even more than all the trashy pornos I've watched. She's ecchi on two legs, even with her clothes on.

Sometimes, secretly, I wish I had a dick. Maybe then, she'd be all over me too.

Ah well.

* * *

Going down on a rabbit is just like what you'd expect.

I mean, start off by taking the experience of going down on a girl. Next, scale it down, to compensate for size differences. Maybe add a bit more fur to the thighs. And there you have it: how it's like to eat rabbit.

Tastes funny. Kind of salty, but more to it. Maybe almost… meaty. Sorry, I shouldn't be making a joke like this here. I've eaten real rabbit meat before, when I was a kid. I'm vegetarian now. Sorry. Give me a second. I've just grossed myself out.

Tears and bile make good lube. Who knew?

I keep up my antics for a while. The eight different muscles comprising my tongue strain to reach in the folds of her bunniehood. The only reason why I'm here, really, is because of June. I'd do a lot of things for June, you know, if only she'd ask. Some time passes. Judy Hopps moans blissfully beneath me.

Wince. Wipe my mouth a bit. I can't do this for much longer.

"Hey, honey. What's wrong?" the lovely officer girl asks.

"Ah… nothing."

That's when we start having sex. The real thing.

Me, atop the rabbit officer. My parts, grinding hard into her parts. We're tribbing, also known as cloacal kissing. Did you know that most birds poop, pee and have sex with the same hole? Gotta hand it to that cloaca of theirs. Okay, forget that I said anything unsexy. Back to the fucking.

Yes. The fucking.

Me, a pathetic pile of human.

Officer Judith Laverne Hopps, my heroine.

Fucking.

* * *

On her part, June is pegging the shit out of Nick. Literally. Shit is flying from his ass. You're doing it wrong, June. You're doing it too hard. The Internet tutorials always lie, don't you know? You should have chosen a size smaller. As the lime green silicon phallus slides in and out, Nick begins to growl. Just like a real fox, all predator-like.

"気持ちがいい ~!" he cries.

Hot, naked, uncensored sex. Doggie style. No black bars covering even a millimeter of the glans or anus or vulva, nothing. Rawer than all your doujinshi dreams combined. Okay, maybe not. I've read some pretty good ones. But you get the point.

Slow down, gomibukuro-baka!

No matter how many times I see naked people, or anthropomorphic cartoon characters for that matter, it's always the same.

First, the sexy feels come on. You know very well what I'm talking about. (That is, unless you're ace or underage or something.) The jolt, the electricity, the _m-mm aahh_ rising up from within you. But at one point, all that fades. And what's left is this empty feeling, creeping up inside of you. Reminding you, gently, that you're disgusting. The scum of the earth.

Trash.

"Yeah, yeah!" June moans from the bed. As for Nick, he just keeps on that growling, reduced to all but a horny, grunting sex beast.

You can only be what you are.

* * *

Judy and I are still having sex, on the other bed. I've been holding it in, all this time. Kept trying to fight it. But it's becoming too much. I can't help myself. Not anymore.

"Be right back," I yelp.

Clamber off Judy. Hop down the bed.

Make a mad dash to the bathroom.

Come to a halt, panting, averting gaze from the sad reflection.

Bring a hand down.

IT FUCKING ITCHES DOWN THERE OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.

Snatch at my purse, where I'd tossed it in the bathroom corner. Something, anything! Madly fumbling fingers grip around an object. A tube of hand cream! I'll take anything, fuck, fuck. Squeeze a nice fat wad onto my palm. Makes a loud squelching sound in the process; wet and moist, which I am no longer.

Rub it in. All of it. Around and around…

Minutes later, tube emptied, parts caked with hand cream, it still fucking itches.

The inside of my entire mouth is itching too, of fucking course. But it's not as bad as it is down there. There's just not enough cream left to go around.

Of course it would end like this. I know about own fucking allergy profile, thank you. But she's fucking Judy Hopps! I wanted her. I had to know what it was like. I took a calculated risk, okay? Yeah, June. I took a fucking risk, and so what? A girl's gotta do what she's gotta do to get what she wants because sometimes, it's the only thing left because no one in this world is gonna give you what you need if you don't try, and…

Aw. Forget it.

Just fucking forget it.

* * *

Meanwhile, nice things were happening in the room without me. June had to fill me in after the fact. Her reports are as follows:

Nick came. Thick, hearty cum droplets exuded from his hardened member, glistening and bouncing out into the open as his mating-cries tore through the air.

All this time, Judy was rubbing herself off. At the sight of her coworker's ejaculate spraying over the comforter, she, too, came. In doing so, her lapine vulva exploded in a gooey mess of girl cum, dribbling across the starch-white bedsheets of the second bed. I once read on a study that confirmed how female ejaculation was, in fact, urine. Still, the retrospective description of Judy Hopp's climax seemed most enviable.

But for now, let's backtrack to the present.

June, too, has hit her peak. Her return to the mortal realm is accompanied by a simultaneous descent into post-coital dysphoria. See, no high can last forever. Still, supine upon the luxurious hotel bed, she's beautiful. Beloved June, my accomplice, my everything.

Nick runs into the bathroom, fast as a fox, because his external and internal anal sphincters are in pretty bad shape and he really needs to take a dump.

As Nick collapses on the toilet, I'm crying and naked on said bathroom's floor. By crying, I mean dry heaving over the sink with my fingers in my pruritus-afflicted canal. I'm disgusted with myself, as though I'd committed some heinous sin, awaiting eternal condemnation by a god my ancestors never believed in.

Moments later, Nick and I are on the linoleum. His head lolling over a plastic messmat. I'm on my knees, giving him head. I don't know why.

Fuck it.

Fuck it all.

* * *

Things didn't end as badly as I thought they would. So that's something, I guess.

Nick and Judy put their clothes back on, and stepped out the door. June and I followed suit, and that was that.

I left two bucks on one of the unmade beds. I mean, there was no way in hell that any of us were in the mood to clean up the mess. My conscience told me that I should at least show some gratitude to the employee who'd be walking in that day. What if they were an honest, hard-working human (or non-human) just trying to get by, scrimping and saving to make ends meet? Anyway, I sure hope they got Nick's shit and cum out of those comforters.

June and I are always looking for fun, new experiences. To contact us, you can always go to our joint Pixiv account, follow our Tumblr, even send us a PM or something. We have a set up for donations, too. Money would be good. Money is always good. Everything in life comes with a price, after all. We'll be here, on this side of the screen, waiting for your answer. June and me. Two girls, ready to have fun: anywhere, anyhow, with anyone.

;)

* * *

 **POSTSCRIPT**

"What the hell, Map?"

"I'm sorry, but–"

"It's not sexy enough, dude. C'mon, if you don't add more steamy hot descriptions, people aren't gonna read this shit."

"Ugh. Okay."

"Also, try making the main character cis, het and white. And get her naked. Give her big tits. You'll get more reviews that way."

"…Hmm. I'll consider it."

"Oh man yes this scene is so much better now! Yeah, like that! Just like that!"

"…"

"YES OH GOD YES. Now my clit is hard."

"…"

"Hey, Map."

"What."

"Mind giving me some head?"

"…Fuck you."


End file.
